


Cold Hard Steel

by GreyHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: 5 times it was Duke and Dwight and 1 time Nathan was there tooNo plot, no fluff, just 6 chapters of porn :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSynergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSynergy/gifts).



> So there's a bit of a story as to how this fic came about and huge credit to SweetSynergy for her help with this.
> 
> I came across a couple of Duke/Dwight fics and wanted more but there weren't any, so I decided to write one. Because my brain can't stick to one thing for more than 5 minutes, that grew into 'oh, what if Nathan was there too?'. I had *no idea* what I wanted to do with it until SweetSynergy came along and said 'hey, I have a WIP I'm not going to finish, maybe you could do something with that?'.
> 
> As a fairly new, lacking in confidence, writer, that was a *HUGE* compliment and frankly it terrified me - what she'd written was fantastic and I had no clue how I was going to do justice to it. So I stared at the screen for two days and started to write.
> 
> SweetSynergy has encouraged me every step of the way. She's given me ideas, tolerated some very weird conversations and her google history must look as 'interesting' as mine does! She's beta read, found all of my British-isms, helped with re-wording on parts that weren't working, and given me the confidence to get it finished.
> 
> Thank you, SweetSynergy, I could not have done this without you <3

They stumbled to the bedroom, pulling at each others clothes, fingers fumbling with buttons.  Neither knew quite how this had happened, anyone who knew them would say they were an unlikely couple, but somehow here they were, apparently tearing off items of clothing with no thought for the consequences.

“Top or bottom?”  Dwight asked as he unbuttoned Duke’s jeans.

“Bottom,” Duke answered quietly, pulling at Dwight’s belt, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

“Good answer,” Dwight was pleased, he preferred to be in control.  Having succeeded in undoing Duke’s jeans, he pushed them down his thighs, fingers grazing the soft skin and drawing a gasp from Duke.  As he stood back up, his hand brushed against Duke’s already hard cock.

A low whine of  _ want _ escaped Duke’s throat as he felt Dwight’s hand against him.  He abandoned his assault on Dwight’s belt to pull him closer and kiss him hard, hoping that one kiss would be enough to convey ‘I want you’ and ‘get on with it’.

The message was crystal clear to Dwight.  He moved away, pushing at Duke’s shoulder to turn him around, and gave him a light shove so he was bent over the bed.  He ran his hand across Duke’s ass, making him shiver.

“Supplies?”

“Bedside cabinet,” Duke replied, half wanting to tell him not to bother, to just do it.

Dwight pulled off his own trousers and leaned across to the cabinet, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for.  He rolled the condom onto himself and slicked up his fingers with lube.  Slowly, gradually, he worked his fingers inside Duke, stretching him.  He took his time, opening Duke up, making sure he was ready, before lining up the head of his cock and starting to push.

Duke felt Dwight's cock against him and was suddenly nervous.  "Go easy, it's been a while," he managed to force out a slight laugh, trying to pretend he was joking.

"Wasn't planning on hurting you," Dwight promised.  It had been a while for him too and he was impatient but not too impatient to  _ wait _ .  He pressed in slowly, steadily, giving Duke time to open around him.  He paused once he was deep inside, letting Duke get used to the feeling of being  _ full _ .  His hand rested on the small of Duke’s back possessively, his pale skin contrasting with Duke’s darker tones.

It was  _ intense _ , Dwight’s cock lodged deep inside him and  _ fuck _ he was big.  Duke kept still, waiting for the burning to subside, choking back a whimper, determined not to show any hint of discomfort.  His cock throbbed, hot and hard.  It wasn’t that he liked the pain, he really didn’t, it was the way Dwight had taken control so easily, it felt like being  _ taken _ , and that?  That he did like.

As the burning eased off, he shifted his weight under Dwight, hungry for  _ more _ , encouraging him to  _ move _ .  The first thrust made him cry out with pleasure.

“OK?”  Dwight needed to check in, make sure he was reading this right.

“Yes,” Duke managed to hiss out in response.  “Fuck me.”

He didn’t need to ask Dwight again.  He felt strong hands gripping his hips, holding him still while Dwight took his pleasure.  Words fell from his lips, repeating ‘yes’, ‘like that’, ‘fuck that’s good’.  There was nothing else in his mind but how  _ good _ it felt.  He tried to writhe against the sheets, desperately seeking friction.  He whined in frustration.

“You. Talk. Too. Much,” Dwight growled at him, wanting Duke to just  _ shut up _ and enjoy it.  He moved faster, climbing towards his own release.  It came quickly and he shuddered as the orgasm hit him.  He could see how impatient Duke was, desperate not to be left frustrated.  He pulled out and told him to turn over.

Duke did what he was told and was rewarded by Dwight taking his cock into his hand and stroking, hard and fast.  He thrust his hips into the strong grip of Dwight’s hand, arching his back and gritting his teeth as he grew closer to coming.  It didn’t take long and he cried out as he came, falling back onto the bed, completely satisfied.

***

Afterwards, they took it in turns to use the bathroom.  When Duke came out, he half expected Dwight to be gone.  He was surprised to find him in his bed, looking relaxed and comfortable and as though he  _ belonged _ .

“Uh…”

Dwight looked at him, worried he might have overstepped.  “Sorry, is this not ok?”

“Yeah, no, it’s fine, just surprised,” Duke settled under the sheets next to him.

“What can I say?  I’m a cuddler.  I’ll go if you want me to,” Dwight kept his tone light.  He didn’t  _ want _ to go, didn’t want to leave Duke on his own after that, concerned that he would feel used, but it was Duke’s decision.

Duke thought for a moment.  This was different, someone wanting to stay with him.  Afterwards.  “No.  Stay.”  He reached out to pull Dwight nearer, feeling just a touch vulnerable, all of his usual bravado gone, needing to be  _ close _ .  He sighed deeply as Dwight’s arms wrapped around him and he settled into the contact he so desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwight found it easier being in control.  It probably came from so many years of  _ not _ having control over anything - being told what to do, what to wear, when to eat.  At least this, sex, was something he could take charge of, and Duke seemed happy to let him.

Duke thought the opposite.  There hadn’t been much control in his life, he’d been his own agent for as long as he could remember, and it was  _ tiring _ .  If there was one area of his life that he would gladly give up control, it was in the bedroom.  He  _ wanted _ to not have to think about anything, to just  _ obey _ without question, to just  _ be _ .  He’d worn so many masks over the years, it would be a relief to just  _ drop _ them, to let someone in, to be completely naked in front of them.  He wasn’t sure he was ready to  _ admit _ that to Dwight though, it was still early days.

It wasn’t until he found himself naked, backed into a wall, pinned there by Dwight’s strong hands, that Duke realised that maybe he didn’t  _ have _ to admit it, that maybe Dwight just  _ knew _ .  

He was right, Dwight did just know.  There was definitely an aura that Duke gave off, silently saying that he just wanted to  _ let go _ .  Backing Duke into the wall had been entirely deliberate, an experiment to see just how far he could push it.  When Duke had gone willingly, he took it a step further, using his body to hold Duke there, one hand pinning Duke’s arms above his head, his slight height advantage giving him the edge as Duke pretended to struggle.

“I know you’re faking.  You want this, don’t you?”

His face blushed a deep red as he answered.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I do.”  He let out a gasp as Dwight took a handful of his hair, forcing his head back against the wall, leaving him no room to manoeuvre as he moved in to kiss him thoroughly and deeply.

Dwight kept hold of Duke’s hair as he moved his face back to look him in the eyes.  Duke’s eyes were dark, full of undisguised passion, full of naked  _ want _ .  Duke whined, deep and low as Dwight’s fingers twisted in his hair.  This.  This is what he wanted.  Needed.

“You like that?”

Duke whimpered again.

“Answer me.”

He swallowed hard before answering.  “Ye...Yeah.”

“You like me being rough with you?  Using you, turning you into my fucktoy.”  The last wasn’t a question.

Duke nodded his reply.

“With words, Duke,” Dwight sounded exasperated.

He took a moment before answering, choking back another whimper, steadying himself so he could speak.  “Use me.  I’m yours.”

Duke’s words had unlocked something in Dwight, something deep and utterly primal.  

“On your knees,” he ordered, releasing Duke and stepping back to give him room to move.  Duke dropped eagerly, his fingers unbuckling, unbuttoning, unzipping, even as he positioned himself at Dwight’s feet.  Dwight’s cock sprang to attention as soon as it was released, hot and red and hard.  Duke ran his hands over it, stroking the shaft, cupping Dwight’s balls in one hand as he leaned forward to lick at the head, the taste of Dwight on his tongue.

It felt  _ right _ , being down on his knees in front of his lover, taking him into his mouth, bringing him pleasure.  He moved his head downwards, taking it slowly, stretching his neck to open up his throat so he could take Dwight deep inside.  He moved back and forth, taking him deeper each time, controlling his breathing, determined to take him all the way in, to make it  _ good _ for Dwight.  He could  _ do _ this, knew what he was doing, all the tricks to make it work.  He took his time, rewarded by the sounds of pleasure coming from Dwight.

Dwight let Duke set the pace, there was no rushing this and he didn’t want to, he was enjoying the feeling of Duke’s mouth around him, the sight of him below him, the effort he was putting in to make him feel good.  He moaned loudly as he was finally encased in Duke’s throat and Duke  _ swallowed _ , the muscles tightening around him.  Fuck.  That was good.

Duke’s hands went to Dwight’s hips, asking him to  _ stay still _ , to let him do all the work.  He felt oddly powerful, listening to Dwight’s sounds of pleasure, knowing that he had done that to him, that with a few small movements of his head he could make him come completely undone.  Dwight’s hand rested on Duke’s head, his fingers tangled in his hair, his thumb gently stroking, tender and soft, reassuring Duke that he was content to wait, to allow him to set the pace.

Wanting to make Dwight lose control, Duke moved faster, feeling Dwight’s cock slipping in and out of his throat.  His cheeks hollowed as he sucked and Dwight couldn’t hold back any longer.  Duke moaned as Dwight thrust into him, knowing he’d be able to feel it, sending vibrations through his cock.  Dwight’s hand tightened in Duke’s hair, holding him still as with one final push he spilled deep into his throat.

He stayed still for a moment, releasing Duke who sat back on his knees, looking up and enjoying the expression of utter contentment on Dwight’s face.  Dwight stretched his hand out, offering it to Duke, pulling him up onto his feet.  They stood face to face, Dwight still breathing heavily as he stared intensely into Duke’s eyes. 

“You are...very good at that.”

The smile Duke gave back was almost shy, basking in the compliment.  Dwight’s hand went to Duke’s chest, resting over his heart for a beat before pushing him so his back hit the wall.  He stepped closer, pinning Duke to the wall as he had earlier, not letting him move as he forced his chin upwards, exposing his neck.  

Dwight’s teeth nipped at his pulse point, followed by soft lips, more nips, more kisses, slowly, thoroughly, driving Duke wild.  His hand ran down Duke’s body, seeking out his cock and closing around it.  Duke sighed deeply as Dwight’s hand wrapped around him, grasping firmly, moving steadily.

As he moved, Dwight watched Duke’s face.  His eyes were closed, his head resting against the wall, and he looked lost in the moment.  Dwight watched carefully, looking at Duke’s reactions each time his hand moved, working out what he liked.  He found the right rhythm and smiled as Duke let out a moan.  

Duke was lost in the feelings.  He was pinned to the wall by his lover, by  _ Dwight _ , and how had that even happened?  He was naked, vulnerable, as Dwight held his cock in his hand.  It felt  _ so good _ , being overpowered, being controlled and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back for long.  Dwight read the thoughts written on his face and upped his tempo, watching Duke as he came.

They broke apart, taking a minute to clean up before collapsing onto the bed.  Dwight opened his arms and Duke went to him, resting his head on Dwight’s chest and relaxing there, feeling warm and contented.

“How did you know?”  He mumbled into Dwight’s chest.

“Know what?”  

“That I liked...that,” Duke didn’t really know how to phrase it, half wished he hadn’t asked the question.

“Just knew.  Dunno, something about you, could just tell.”

Duke fell silent at that, worrying what that said about him, whether anyone  _ else _ could tell.

“You ok?”  Dwight asked.

“Yeah, fine.”

“It wasn’t...too much?”

“No,” Duke replied fiercely.  It was what he wanted,  _ needed _ and he had to make Dwight believe that, to believe that he wanted  _ more _ .  “It was good.  You could...push it further...”  He trailed off, embarrassed by his admission.

“Really?”

Duke nodded against Dwight’s chest.

“We’ll have to talk about that then,” Dwight smiled into the darkness.  “Gonna let me stay over this time?”

Not trusting himself to speak, Duke nodded again, overwhelmed that Dwight wanted that, wanted to spend the night with him, wasn’t running away as soon as it was finished.  Maybe this wasn’t just a fling.

Dwight wrapped his arms tighter around Duke, holding him close, trying to say that he was safe, that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he didn’t know where this was going but it was  _ something _ .


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere along the line it had moved from  _ just sex _ to  _ hanging out _ .  They didn’t speak about it, neither wanted to be the first to broach the subject, but they were getting to know each other, enjoying each other’s company both in and out of the bedroom.  Dwight had noticed the way Duke revelled in praise, the way his stature grew and the way he seemed more genuinely confident if Dwight told him something good about himself.  He made a point to do it more often - whether it was complimenting Duke’s cooking or something as simple as ‘you look  _ hot _ ’.

It was something Duke wasn’t used to and while he’d love to say that he didn’t need anyone else’s validation to feel good about himself, it wasn’t strictly true.  It helped.  It helped him show his true self, the one without any masks.  It was easier in the bedroom.  Dwight had unlocked the submissive side of him, and he was free to explore that in a way that he hadn’t been able to before.  Outside of the bedroom, they were well matched - exchanging witticisms, challenging each other, supporting each other - and the very fact it was becoming comfortable left Duke both terrified and enthralled.

***

He was naked, flat on his back as Dwight used his bulk to pin him to the bed.  The harsh denim of Dwight’s jeans rasped against the soft skin on his thighs, contrasting with the lightness of Dwight’s lips on his own.

Dwight kissed him.  Soft and chaste alternating with firm and sure, pulling back so he was just out of reach, teasing so Duke strained to meet him before Dwight moved back towards him again, deep and fierce this time.  He pulled back, his hands on Duke’s shoulders, preventing him from moving.  He looked down at Duke, taking in the expression of  _ hunger _ on his face.  He  _ wanted _ this, needed to be controlled and Dwight had him right where he wanted him.  

Tonight was going to be different, an experiment to see how Duke coped with made to  _ wait _ , with receiving only gentle pleasure.  They’d played with treating him rough a few times now but this was a chance to try something new, for Dwight to give something back.  Yes, he wanted to take charge as much as Duke wanted to  _ let _ him but it didn’t always have to be about him.

Duke struggled against Dwight’s strong hands, knowing it was futile, not really trying.  This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, it was supposed to be the other way round and he was frustrated by not being able to get his hands on Dwight.

“Duke,” Dwight spoke softly.  “Stay.”  It was a command, not inviting further discussion and Duke decided to do as he was told.

Producing a tie from the back pocket of his jeans, Dwight straddled Duke and firmly but gently pushed his hands above his head to tie them lightly to the headboard.  Duke knew he could get free if he wanted to but the fact that Dwight didn’t want him to was enough for him to relax and just go with it.

He looked so  _ fetching _ like that.  Impatient, almost confused by the turn of events, unable to move.  Dwight leaned forward to kiss him briefly before using his fingers to lift Duke’s chin, giving him free access to his neck.

Teeth nipped at his pulse point.  Dwight knew.  He  _ always _ knew just how to drive Duke crazy.  He threw his head back, exposing his throat completely, and closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away by the sensations.

As he nipped, kissed, sucked, at the sensitive spots, Dwight’s hands roamed Duke’s body.  Feather light touches, meant to almost tickle, the soft scratch of finger nails, a pinch on his nipple which hurt so deliciously that Duke was unable to contain a whimper.

It was  _ intense _ , being the object of Dwight’s attention.  He touched him  _ everywhere _ , everywhere except where it  _ mattered _ .  His skin became more sensitive, each light touch made his breath hitch and a soft whine escape from his throat.  Dwight avoided Duke’s cock, giving it only the briefest of touches, a brush of fingertips, a promise of  _ later _ .  Duke bit back a groan but couldn’t stop a whispered curse escaping his lips as the fleeting contact was there and  _ gone _ .

Dwight ran his thumbnail along the arch of Duke’s foot, sending a jolt through his body, making his cock throb.  His eyes were dark, unfocused, as he let himself go, only concentrating on how good it felt.  Dwight’s fingers skimmed his cock again and Duke pushed his hips upwards, desperately seeking more contact.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Please what, Duke?”

“Touch me.”

Taking Duke’s cock more firmly this time, Dwight asked, “like this?”

His breath catching, Duke hissed his answer.  “Yes.”

“No,” Dwight laughed.  “You’ll have to wait.”  He went back to caressing Duke, fingers moving more quickly now, running over his cock, down his thighs, up to his chest, tweaking at his nipples, steadily driving Duke to the point of begging.

He was so hard it  _ hurt _ .  “Please...I can’t take it any more...please touch me…”

Duke groaned as Dwight wrapped his hand around his cock again, stroking once, twice.  God that felt good.  His thumb circled the sensitive head before he  _ stopped _ .

“Fuck...Don’t...Please...Keep going…”

He started again, three strokes, faster this time, bringing Duke ever closer to the point of release.  He stopped.  Struggling against the tie binding his hands, Duke swore again.  He glared at Dwight, his eyes blazing with anger and desire.

“Dwight…,” there was a pleading note to his voice that hadn’t been there before.  That’s what Dwight had been waiting to hear.  Not the anger, the frustration, but a soft, gentle, request.  He lowered his head, knelt between Duke’s thighs and slowly, expertly, took him into his mouth. 

It was almost impossible for Duke to  _ keep still _ , to let Dwight do this for him.  The soft, wet, heat of Dwight’s mouth around him, the gentle pressure of his chin resting on his balls, the squeeze of Dwight’s fingers on his hips, reminding him to wait, to let pleasure come to him.  It was all  _ too much _ .  He felt his orgasm building inside him with each movement Dwight made and when he swallowed, his throat closing around him, Duke came.

Wiping his mouth, Dwight stood up, reaching forwards to untie Duke’s hands.  He gave his arms a rub, making sure the muscles weren’t tight before Duke moved.  He settled on the bed next to him, their bodies close together.

Duke turned to him, smiling slightly as he reached for Dwight’s cock.  He was surprised when Dwight moved his hand away.

“Don’t.  This was just for you.”

That was...not what Duke had expected.  “Uh...kinda not how this works.”

Dwight smiled to himself.  Pretty much the reaction he’d expected.  “Just...Need you to know that I’m not using you.  No matter how rough we play, it’s just that.  What I do, what I say...I don’t  _ mean it _ .”

“...OK…”  It was good to hear that.  As much as he liked the fantasy of being used, the physicality of being used, the reality of the emotional side could be very different.

“You know, if we’re going to take this stuff further, we’re going to need a safeword,” it was only responsible in Dwight’s opinion and he half wished he’d mentioned it earlier.  Like at the start.

“Do we need one?  I trust you.”  Safewords were pointless in Duke’s opinion.  He trusted Dwight not to take it too far, not to do anything he couldn’t handle.  Half the point of playing like this was for Dwight to  _ push _ him.

Dwight thought for a moment before answering.  “Yes, we do, because as much as I would never want to put you in a position where you have to use it, I’m human and I can make mistakes.  If you have to safeword out it means I’ve got it badly wrong and I don’t want to  _ not _ have that back up.”  It was a lot of responsibility, the amount of trust Duke put in him, and he was a little terrified by that.  He didn’t want to  _ fuck it up _ and lose that trust.

Ok, that Duke could understand.  If it was just a backup plan then he could roll with it.  “What about if you gag me?”  He wasn’t entirely sure he  _ liked _ that idea, but if they were making a plan then he was going to cover all eventualities.

“Tempting, it would shut you up for a while.  Hand signals.”

“You know  _ way _ too much about this.”

“More than you’d think.” 

Duke looked at him, searchingly, but it was obvious Dwight wasn’t going to elaborate on that.

“Waffles.  Can’t see that coming up in any other context, right?  And,” Duke flipped him the bird, “if I’m gagged.”

Dwight let out a chuckle.  That was so  _ Duke _ .  “Fine.  C’mere.”  He dragged Duke into him, holding him close as he always did, making sure he was ok, making sure he felt secure.

Duke went to him willingly.  He had a feeling Dwight needed this more than he did but he wasn’t arguing.  It was nice, even if he didn’t want to admit it, having someone taking care of him, putting his needs first.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tell me what you want, Duke.  Throw reality aside for a moment.  What’s your fantasy?”

It was on one of their  _ just hanging out _ nights and Dwight had plied him with whisky before asking the question, wanting to get an idea of just how far he could take this.

Duke spoke hesitantly, fumbling over his words, unsure of himself even with his inhibitions lowered by the drink.  He told Dwight his innermost fantasy, growing harder with each word he uttered.  His confidence grew as Dwight made approving noises, encouraging Duke to keep talking.

When he’d got to the end, revealed his deepest, darkest thoughts, he was fully hard and adjusted his pants to get more comfortable.

“Hope you don’t think I’m gonna help you with that,” Dwight laughed.

“Not in the mood?”

“Drank too much.  You have a hand though.  I’ll watch.”

As he unzipped and pulled his cock out, Duke asked what Dwight’s fantasy was.

“Toys,” he replied, simply.  Duke waved his free hand and raised an eyebrow, an unspoken question, inviting him to continue.

“You’re so tight.  Toys would help stretch you, make it easier for me to fuck you.”

“Wasn’t aware it was difficult.”  Duke had always thought tight was a  _ good _ thing.

“It isn’t.  Just don’t always have the patience to take it slowly.  Sometimes want to just hold you down and take you,” there was a hint of uncertainty in Dwight’s voice, as though he was almost ashamed to admit it.

It was an idea that Duke liked, a way both of their fantasies could work.  He moved his hand faster, more urgently, coming quickly.

“You like that thought then,” Dwight smiled.

Duke let out a huff of laughter.  “That obvious, huh?”  

***

Dwight took courage from Duke’s description of his fantasy, realising that he could take things further.  He didn’t want to go all in, it felt like too much, too soon, he’d rather work up to it gradually.

It hadn’t been entirely surprising when Dwight arrived carrying a mystery package and announced that he’d been shopping.  The box turned out to contain a range of toys - from small plugs no bigger than a couple of fingers, which Dwight said could be used for wearing all day, up to a huge stainless steel one which was bigger than Dwight himself and simultaneously terrified and aroused Duke.  There was no way he could take that.  Was there?

“We’ll work up to it,” Dwight reassured him.

***

He was on his knees in front of Dwight.  His hands were bound behind his back with bondage tape and his ass was full of the plug Dwight had placed there what seemed like hours ago, although it had only been a few minutes.  His eyes were downcast, looking at the ground, waiting.  Waiting to be told he could look up, waiting for whatever Dwight wanted to do to him.  He’d settle for  _ anything _ right now, any contact, he was so turned on, so frustrated by having to wait.

“Stand up.”

Duke awkwardly got to his feet.  It wasn’t easy with his hands behind his back but his balance was good and he managed to do it in a way which wasn’t too ungainly.  Dwight’s hand stroked his cock gently, teasing rather than bringing pleasure and Duke let out a whimper of disappointment when his hand moved away.  The whimper turned into a yelp as Dwight’s finger twisted his nipple, the pain coming hot on the heels of the pleasure of having his cock touched.

“That  _ hurt _ ,” he complained.

“Shut up,” Dwight told him.  “Your body is mine to do what I want with.  Now stop whining.”  He saw Duke’s cock twitch in response to his words and knew that was a thought which appealed to Duke.  He pushed him towards the bed, hand between his shoulder blades, insistently urging him downwards until his face was buried in the sheets.

The sight of Duke like that, helpless, ass upturned, waiting to be fucked, was captivating.  Dwight couldn’t take his eyes off him.  This gorgeous,  _ beautiful _ , man was all  _ his _ .  Duke wriggled his ass impatiently.  He couldn’t help it, Dwight made him so  _ horny _ .  He let out a sigh as Dwight’s fingers stroked the length of his spine, running down to grasp the plug and pull it out.

“Tempted to just fuck you right now.”

“Do it,” Duke grunted back.

Dwight chuckled.  “Not yet.”  He lubed up another plug, a bigger one this time, and slowly, gently, pushed it inside Duke.

It  _ stretched _ , almost to the point of hurting and Duke had to steady himself, forced himself to relax so he could take it.  He couldn’t stop himself whimpering as the widest point entered him.  It was  _ big _ .  Not as big as Dwight but the shape of it made it more difficult to take.  He whimpered again.

“Sssh.  You can take it,” Dwight’s strong hand pressed down on his lower back, a show of power, letting him know who was in control.

Finally, it was all the way in and Duke could feel his muscles burning around it.  He was grateful that Dwight gave him a minute to get used to the fullness before hauling him back onto his feet.  The movement brought a whole load of new sensations.  He might have had bigger things inside him, but he hadn’t been expected to  _ stand up _ and the way the plug moved was distracting.

Dwight pressed in close against Duke’s back and wrapped one arm around his chest, tweaking at his nipples as his arm snaked it’s way across.  He rested his chin on Duke’s shoulder and murmured into his ear.

“Ok?”

“Yeah,” Duke replied straight away, appreciating the check in even if he didn’t  _ need _ it.  Stubble scraped against his neck as Dwight nodded an acknowledgement.

He kept his arm around Duke’s chest while his other hand roamed freely.  He stroked downwards, skirting around Duke’s cock and chuckling at the way Duke tried to  _ move _ , seeking  _ more _ .

Duke tried to keep still but the plug in his ass combined with the feel of Dwight crushed against him was  _ too much _ .  He wanted,  _ needed _ , Dwight’s hand on his cock.

“Touch me,” he whined.

“Not yet,” came the whispered reply as Dwight smoothed circles on his skin, sending shivers up Duke’s spine, as his lips moved against Duke’s neck, making him squirm.

“Please,” Duke begged as Dwight’s hand avoided his cock again.

Now it was  _ Dwight _ who couldn’t wait, impatient to be deep inside Duke, fucking him raw.  He grasped Duke’s cock firmly, stroking him, making him groan with relief.

“Bend over the bed,” he ordered, not stopping what he was doing.

Duke hesitated.  He wanted to be fucked, to please Dwight, but the sensations of his hand on his cock were  _ too good _ and he didn’t want it to end.  He let out a moan as Dwight stroked harder.

“I said,” Dwight added a touch of menace to his voice.  “Bend over the fucking bed.”  He stopped this time, giving Duke the chance to move.

The loss of contact on his cock made Duke whine and he was briefly considering complaining about it when Dwight gave him a hard shove between the shoulder blades so he fell face first onto the bed.  He was glad the landing was soft; with his hands still bound behind his back he had no way of saving himself.  He wriggled awkwardly, trying to arrange himself so he could breathe without a face full of sheets.

The way he moved was so seductive, so  _ exciting _ , that Dwight couldn’t hold back any longer.  As a jolt of heat rushed down to his cock, he pulled the plug out of Duke and immediately replaced it with the head of his cock.  He pushed, trying to find the balance between  _ rough _ and  _ too rough, _ and hoping to fuck he’d got it right.  He listened carefully to the sounds coming from Duke, listening for any hint that he wasn’t into it, that it was too much, too soon.

Duke  _ was _ into it.   _ Very _ into it.  The feel of Dwight’s cock working into him, opening him up beyond what the toys had achieved, was an exquisite mix of pain and pleasure.  He couldn’t keep quiet, couldn’t keep still, and he pushed back against Dwight, wanting to feel  _ complete _ .

Once Dwight was fully encased in Duke’s ass, he started to move, slowly at first, then faster as he felt Duke loosen around him.  He leaned forward to grab a handful of Duke’s hair, pulling his head up and growling into his ear.

“You’re mine,” he let go and Duke dropped his face back onto the bed, soft whimpers coming from him as he dropped all pretence of being able to control himself.  He _was_ Dwight’s, was happy to be a possession, right here, right now, in Dwight’s safe hands.  He let himself go, finding that space in his mind where nothing else mattered, where there was nothing else in the world except the feelings coursing through his body and _Dwight_.  He whispered his name, over and over, in time with his thrusts.  

Hearing Duke saying his name was  _ powerful _ and Dwight couldn’t hold back any longer.  With several short, fast, movements, he came.  He pulled out straight away and helped Duke up, grabbing the scissors from the cabinet and cutting the tape off and giving him a moment to stretch his arms.

Relieved at having his arms released, Duke cracked his shoulders.  He was still wildly aroused and hoped Dwight wasn’t planning on  _ leaving _ him like this.  That would be torture.

Dwight gently, tenderly, moved him so he was lying back on the bed.  He began caressing Duke all over, whispering how good he was, how well he’d  _ taken it _ , making Duke feel strong, powerful almost.  He moved his hand to Duke’s cock, taking hold of it firmly and making long, slow, movements.

Duke thrust his hips upwards, trying to encourage Dwight to go  _ faster _ ,  _ harder _ , anything to give him his release.

“Relax, enjoy it.  I’ve got you,” he told Duke, persisting in the slow, torturous way he handled Duke’s cock.

When he came, Duke swore repeatedly.  It was the most intense orgasm of his life and he was embarrassed to find tears forming in his eyes.  He blinked them away quickly, hoping Dwight hadn’t noticed.

Dwight  _ had _ noticed.  “Are you ok?  Was I too rough?  Didn’t want to hurt you.”  He was filled with doubt.  Doubt that this was a good thing, doubt that it was healthy.

“I’m fine, I’m not hurt, you didn’t hurt me,” Duke reassured, touched that Dwight was so concerned.

“What if I do?”  Dwight worried.  Not just about Duke, although that was his main concern, but about himself, about the fact he enjoyed it just a little too much.  What did it say about him that he got off on hurting someone else? It scared him, how close he'd been to losing control. What if he  _ did _ lose control, take it too far,  _ hurt Duke _ ? He didn't want to think about that.

“You won’t.  I trust you not to push it too far.”

“You really want this?”

“Yeah.  Yeah, I do,” and Duke  _ did _ want it.  He didn’t know how to tell Dwight that it was  _ exactly _ what he wanted, that he was still happy with  _ more _ .  He’d broach that subject another time, he could see Dwight was struggling with what he’d just done, now wasn’t the moment.

“I’m sorry, I’ve gotta ask...this isn’t...it’s not some fucked up way of punishing yourself?  You don’t think you deserve it?”  

Duke thought for a moment.  Was it?  No, it wasn’t that, it just  _ felt right _ , being Dwight’s plaything.  And it was only in the bedroom, it wasn’t like this was a lifestyle choice, it was just fun.  “No, definitely not,” he answered.

Dwight was reassured by that.  Maybe they needed more of a conversation about it but it helped to know that Duke’s head was in the right place.  “Good, because you don’t.  You don’t deserve to be punished and I don’t ever want you to think like that.”  

His voice was fierce, filled with emotion and Duke pulled him close.  It was normally the other way around but tonight Dwight needed the comfort of being wrapped up in  _ his _ arms.  He planted a kiss onto Dwight’s forehead and whispered in his ear.  

“It was good.  Don’t beat yourself up about it.  It’s what I want.”

Dwight just nodded, his eyes closed, his mind racing.  Duke’s words offered some solace but he was still wondering how fucked up he was that he enjoyed this, still worrying about how far he might push things in the heat of the moment and how to get back from that if it did happen.

Duke stroked his hair.  Nothing he could say was going to make this any better, all he could do was  _ be there _ , let Dwight work it out on his own.  He didn’t know if it would be more encouraging to ask for  _ more _ or to dial things back for a while.  Ah fuck it, he’d worry about that tomorrow.  For now he would just cuddle.


	5. Chapter 5

When he stepped out of the shower, Duke found a box set neatly on the bed.  There was a note attached which he put to one side, too impatient to open the box to read the card.  Inside were three coils of soft, braided, rope and an odd looking device which looked like a single handcuff with a metal tube attached.  He picked up the note and his eyes opened wide as he read it.

**Tonight your fantasy is coming true.  The ropes are for later.   Put on the cock cage and join me in the kitchen.  DO NOT get dressed.**

Oh.  Ohhhh.  It looked like Dwight was on board with his fantasy of being wholly, completely,  _ his _ for the day.  Cock cage, though?  He didn’t remember that being in the plan.  Could be fun...right?  And it was either obey or safeword out and that...that was definitely not going to happen.  Shit, though, where was the key?!  Dwight would have thought of that, wouldn’t he?  If worst came to worst, his lock picking skills weren’t bad although it would be tricky to reach the lock once it was in place.  Deciding to trust that Dwight  _ did _ have the key, he made up his mind.

He was glad his cock was soft as he fastened it around himself.  He winced as the handcuff section clicked around his balls, hoping to every god he believed in that it wouldn’t  _ pinch _ .  Filled with a mix of trepidation and and enthusiasm, he awkwardly made his way to the kitchen where he found Dwight sitting on a chair in the middle of the room.

“Morning, gorgeous.  You found your present then?”  Dwight’s eyes danced with amusement at the sight of Duke’s cock all trussed up.  “C’mere and let me check it.”

Duke obediently walked forwards, stepping into the space between Dwight’s knees.  He gasped as Dwight reached out and lightly touched the tip of his cock, the only part which wasn’t hidden behind the metal contraption.  The gasp turned to a moan as Dwight slid his hand lower and tugged at his balls.  The moan turned to a yelp as Dwight ratcheted the cuff tighter around him.

“That’s better.  Should have known you’d try to make it easy on yourself,” Dwight couldn’t hide the laughter in his voice.

“What the fuck?!  That  _ hurts _ .  Do I really have to…?”

“Have to  _ what _ , Duke?  Keep it on until I decide to take it off?  Yes, you do.”  As he spoke, Dwight placed a small key onto the table, clearly giving Duke an  _ out _ if he really needed it.  He wouldn’t though, that wasn’t part of the game, but he appreciated the gesture.

Dwight continued.  “I want you  _ aching _ for me by the time you get home.  This,” he flicked the metal tube surrounding Duke’s cock.  “This not only stops you getting it up, but it stops you, or anyone else, touching you.  Your cock is  _ mine _ , understood?”  He was  _ fierce _ , possessive, determined that Duke should see that, should believe what he said.

As Dwight spoke, Duke’s cock tried to become hard, restricted by the cold metal, and it  _ hurt _ .  He breathed deeply, willing it to go down as he answered.

“Yeah.  Yes, it’s yours.”

“It’s not just that, though is it?”  Dwight reached into a box on the table and pulled out a small silver chain which had nipple clamps on each end.  Duke yelped again as they were fastened to his chest, the weight of the chain dragging them down.

“Shut up, they’re not on tight.  Stop whining,” Dwight gave them an experimental tug to be sure they were on tightly  _ enough _ .  “These are mine too.  Don’t think I haven’t noticed you playing with them when you think I’m not looking.”

Duke blushed a deep red.  He didn’t think Dwight  _ had _ noticed that.  He was so busy being embarrassed that he didn’t hear Dwight speaking.

“Duke!”

“Sorry,” he muttered.  “Missed that.”

“Pay attention.  I said, bend over.”

Slowly, Duke turned and bent at the waist, spreading his legs and resting his elbows on the table.  Dwight had seen him like this so many times but he had never felt so deliciously exposed before.

Dwight stifled a groan at the sight of him waiting there.  It was so tempting to just fuck him, right there, right then, over the kitchen table.  No, that wasn’t the plan, he told himself.  He squashed the urge, saving that thought for  _ later _ .

Duke felt Dwight’s strong hand caressing his ass, squeezing gently.  Fingers, slicked with lube, gently stroked his opening, sliding inside, stretching and twisting, before being replaced with a plug, pushed in firmly.

“Your ass belongs to me and this,” Dwight slapped the plug, “will remind you of that.  It’ll keep you open so that I can just yank it out and slide right into you.”

That was a good thought and Duke whimpered.

“Stand up,” there was a hint of amusement in Dwight’s voice.

Although the plug wasn’t uncomfortable, standing produced some interesting sensations as it bumped against his prostate.  How was he going to handle this being in for...well, however long Dwight decided it was going to be in?  Duke turned to face him and his face fell as he saw what Dwight was holding.  It was a thin, flexible, paddle and that...hadn’t been in the plan.  In fact, the thought had never even crossed Duke’s mind.  The excitement he felt at the thought of it surprised him.

Dwight registered the look on his face, reading him carefully.  He looked nervous but there was definitely arousal beneath that.  Good.  “You’ve been playing with yourself, haven’t you?”

“How did you know?”  Duke tried to avoid answering, not wanting to admit it because Dwight had been  _ explicit _ about that instruction.

“Because I know you.  It’s been a week and I know you wouldn’t have been able to hold off that long.”  It had been entirely deliberate on his part, a challenge which he’d always known Duke would fail.  He didn’t want to punish him for nothing, that didn’t seem  _ fair _ and it didn’t fit with Duke’s mindset.  He didn’t get off on pain, he got off on  _ control _ .  “I thought you needed to be reminded who you belong to.”

“You,” Duke whispered, quietly, still embarrassed to admit that he hadn’t been able to follow a simple order, still embarrassed to admit that he was hugely turned on by the thought of being punished.

“Good.  What do you think I should do about it?”

“Punish me,” Duke replied even more quietly.  And oh god he needed that.  Needed to hear Dwight’s words, reminding him that he wasn’t in control any more, that he could  _ let go _ , that there were  _ consequences _ if he didn’t do what he was told.

Dwight patted his thigh, indicating that Duke should lie over his knee.  Duke moved hesitantly, a mock show of reluctance.

“Duke.  You’re only making it worse for yourself.  Come  _ here _ .”

He positioned his lanky frame over Dwight’s lap, feeling faintly ridiculous, not caring.  He could feel the outline of Dwight’s hard cock pressing against him from beneath the confines of his jeans and was gratified to know that Dwight was as affected by this as he was.  This is what he’d wanted - to be fully dominated, to give control to his partner.  He hadn’t expected the spanking but now that it was happening he found himself excited by it.  

Dwight’s hand fell sharply onto his ass, slowing at the last moment so it was a tap rather than a spank, quickly followed by another and another.  He peppered Duke’s ass with slaps, starting lightly, then harder, reddening and warming the skin.  He finished with a stinging blow and tenderly stroked Duke’s ass, smiling at the way he writhed across his lap.

Fuck, his skin was sensitive.  It hadn’t hurt, exactly, the indignity of being punished, of being bent over Dwight’s knee, had been worse.  There was still the paddle to come, and he briefly hoped Dwight might have forgotten about it.

No such luck.  Dwight picked up the paddle silently and the surprise of the first blow on his overly sensitive skin made Duke cry out.  He gritted his teeth, managing to stay silent for the next three before the fifth and sixth made him whimper softly.  The next three brought tears to his eyes.  Every strike of the paddle made his skin sting, lighting his nerve endings on fire, sending shockwaves through his body.  The plug moved inside him each time the paddle hit, and he was caught between pain and pleasure.  It hurt.  It  _ fucking  _ hurt, more than he thought it would and his safeword was on the tip of his tongue as the final blow rained down on his sore flesh.  A strangled sob burst uncontrollably from his lips and he heard the sound of the paddle clattering the floor.  Dwight’s hand was on his ass, stroking softly, soothing the reddened skin, his other hand resting on Duke’s back, calming and gentle.

“I know that hurt, Duke, but I had to punish you.  You couldn’t follow a simple instruction.  You’re going to be better in the future, aren’t you?”

Duke mumbled the word ‘yes’.  He  _ really _ didn’t want this to happen again.

“Shame, your ass looks beautiful when it’s all red like that.  I’ll have to find excuses to spank you more often,” Dwight didn’t think that would be difficult, he knew that no matter how much Duke hated it right now, if he asked him later it would be a different story.  “On your feet.”

Humiliation filled Duke as he rose to his feet.  Emotions filled him; he felt raw, vulnerable, embarrassed at having let Dwight down, at having not been able to _wait_ as he’d been told to, embarrassed at his reaction to being spanked.  Had he actually _cried_?  An angry wipe of his face reminded him that he had, that he had sobbed at least once and there had definitely been a couple of tears.  He half hated Dwight for doing this to him but in the end, arousal won the battle for his emotions.  

Dwight embraced him, pulling him close and whispering in his ear.  “You did so well, Duke, I’m proud of you for taking that.  I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

Duke could only nod his reply, distracted by the stinging of his ass and the way the plug moved inside him.

“I know you have stuff to do this morning.  Go get dressed.  I’ll see you back here at 12.30,” Dwight moved to give Duke a deep kiss before pulling away and turning him around to push him back towards the bedroom.  He raked his fingernails across Duke’s ass, leaving red lines there.

Clenching his teeth at the fresh pain, there was just one word in Duke’s mind.   _ Bastard _ .

***

It was a distracting morning at the Gull.  Every time he moved, the plug shifted inside him and if it hadn’t been for the cock cage he would have been fully hard and dying to do something about it.  Each time he bent over, the weight of the chain attached to his nipples dragged and pulled.  He couldn’t concentrate.  He picked up a glass and dropped it, pieces smashing all over the floor.  As he cleared up the wreckage, his elbow caught another glass and knocked it to the floor.  He swore loudly.  Tracy finally lost patience with him and shouted at him to go home.  Deciding that she was right and he wasn't safe let loose near anything breakable, he hid in the small office and sent a text to Dwight. 

  * I kinda hate you right now ;)



He wasn’t expecting a reply but his phone pinged seconds later.

  * Good.  You’ll hate me more later.  Don’t be late.



Dwight was reassured that Duke had added a wink to the end of the text, it showed that he didn’t really mean it, that he was  _ ok _ with this, that he hadn’t gone too far.  He smiled, thinking of what he was going to do to Duke when he got home.

***

“You look so hot like that.  Show me how much you want me to fuck you.”

He was naked, stretched out on the bed with his hands tied together to the headboard and his feet tied to each corner of the bed, his legs wide apart.  There was enough play in the soft ropes for him to bend his knees and spread his legs and prove how badly he wanted Dwight to fuck him.  He whimpered at Dwight’s words and tried to open his legs wider, wanting, needing, to be fucked long and hard.

“Please.  Please touch me.”

“Where?  Where do you want me to touch you?”  Dwight pushed him, needing to hear him say the words.

“My nipples...pinch them...suck them...please…”  Duke was lost in the moment, barely able to string a sentence together.  Dwight had been kind to him, had taken the clamps off as soon as he’d got home, but his nipples were still  _ so sensitive _ , he was so aware of them that he couldn’t think of anything else.

“That all?  I didn’t need to get you here like this just for  _ that _ .  Could’ve done that any time, it’s not like you ever button your shirt when you’re home.”

Duke glared at him, struggling at his ties, trying halfheartedly to break free.  This is what he’d wanted but fuck... it was infuriating being made to wait.  He pushed his hips upwards, up towards Dwight’s lean, hard, body as he knelt between Duke’s knees.  He revelled in the hungry look in his eyes.  The hot, gorgeous, man above him wanted to dominate Duke just as much as he wanted him to and they were both going to get what they wanted.

“What else, Duke?”  Dwight was thoroughly enjoying Duke helplessly bound to the bed, completely at his mercy.  If ever there was a time to  _ push him _ , it was now.  He stroked his own hard cock, putting on a show, letting Duke see what he was missing.

“Touch my cock.  I need it so badly.  Please…”  

“Gonna be difficult while you’re still locked in that thing,” Dwight smirked.

“Take it off then!” Duke almost shouted.

“You really want me to?  Release your cock from it so it springs up, let you have some pleasure?”

“Yes…?”  It was almost a question, hesitant, unsure.  Denial was a big part of his fantasy, he wanted Dwight to take complete control of him, denying him release, or even a simple touch, for as long as possible.

“Tough,” Dwight told him, his tone rough and demanding.  “Where else?”

He couldn’t help stuttering and moaning as he begged Dwight to touch him, to touch the places which would bring him the most pleasure.  “My ass...please...fingers...a toy...fuck me...I don’t care...something...anything…”

“Only toy you’re getting is the one that’s in the fridge.  You really want that?”  Dwight knew the answer, was just playing along.

Duke was still apprehensive about the huge toy but he nodded anyway and tried to relax while Dwight went to fetch it.  He’d never been fucked by a cock that big, let alone a length of unyielding steel.  He wasn’t worried though.  He  _ trusted _ Dwight.  It was thicker than any of the ones they’d used before and he wasn’t entirely sure he could take it.  That was part of the attraction of being tied up - to make it easier to let go and deal with it, even if it hurt.  They had a safeword and Duke knew if he used it, that Dwight would stop straight away.  ‘No’, ‘Stop’ and ‘It hurts’ didn’t work in this context - it was part of the fantasy for both of them and Duke liked the thrill of being forced to ‘shut up and take it’.

Dwight took his time fetching the toy, knowing the agony of waiting would provoke Duke even more.  He lubed up the toy ready to use it and pulled the other one out.  He went carefully, knowing Duke had been wearing it for a while.  He should be nicely stretched by now.  Good.  That would help.

As Duke felt the plug being pulled out, he was struck with worry.  Could he really do this?  “Wait…”  

“You don’t get to decide whether I wait or not.”  Dwight pressed the tip of the toy against Duke’s opening, the coldness making him shiver.

Fuck.  It looked like Dwight was serious about forcing him into this.  Had he really asked for this?  The toy was pressed into him more firmly.  It was long and tapered and the first few inches slid in easily.  He made himself relax.  He could safeword if he had to, if it got too much, but right now it was fine, it was stretching but it wasn’t hurting.

Careful not to touch Duke anywhere else, denying him even the slightest sensation beyond the feel of the steel working it’s way into his ass, Dwight pushed and twisted the toy deeper and deeper inside him.  It was a lot, it  _ hurt _ , and Duke couldn’t stop himself from pleading for Dwight to stop.  Dwight ignored him, giving him time to open up around the hardness of the toy but slowly, inexorably, persisting.

He  _ wanted _ this, wanted the feel of it lodged fully inside him, wanted to be fully under Dwight’s control, knowing he was  _ safe _ .  He cried out as the widest part entered him, let out a sob of relief as he realised the worst part was over.  Dwight watched him carefully as he adjusted to the size of it, waited until Duke was relaxed again before leaning forward to run his knuckles across Duke’s nipples.  He smiled as Duke threw his head back, arching his body, seeking  _ more _ .

“You like the feel of cold, hard, steel in your ass, don’t you?”  He didn’t wait for an answer, wasn’t sure Duke even  _ could _ answer, as distracted as he was.  His hands swiftly ran down Duke’s sides, fleeting touches which were barely there, tickling, making Duke move towards each contact, unable to keep still.  His fingers brushed the head of Duke’s cock, the only part visible around the metal of the cage, teasing.  He stood up to retrieve the key and unlocked it before gently sliding it off.

As soon as it was unconfined, Duke’s cock sprang up, instantly hard.  He cried out with the relief of being freed from the metal contraption and his hips moved of their own accord, looking for contact.  

“You look pathetic like that, thrusting that beautiful hard cock in the air, aching to be touched."

“Fuck...Please touch me,” Duke begged.  He  _ needed _ Dwight’s hand on him.

“Haven’t you learnt yet?  You don’t get to decide what I do to you,” Dwight replied harshly, more harshly than he really felt.  This was  _ so hot _ , Duke pleading for attention.  He didn’t think he could wait much longer, he needed to be inside Duke just as much as Duke needed him to be.

“Please...Dwight...I need you so fucking badly,” his cock was so hard it  _ hurt _ , he was all spread out waiting to be fucked.  All Dwight had to do was pull that toy out and slide into him.  He could tell he wanted to, could read the possessive desire written all over his face.

His control gone, Dwight did just that, needing to  _ take _ the pleading man in front of him.  He groaned loudly as he slid into Duke, he was so  _ open _ beneath him that he slipped in easily, and started roughly fucking him.  

A growl of deep contentment came from Duke as Dwight fucked him.  He felt so helpless, so used, and it was so thoroughly satisfying.  Dwight’s powerful body moved against him, friction against his cock, hands running all over him and he knew he wouldn’t,  _ couldn’t _ , last long.

Dwight fucked him roughly, pounding into him, taking his pleasure, leaving his ass raw.  There was no tenderness, no consideration, just unrestrained passion.  His fingers slipped into Duke’s mouth and Duke sucked at them eagerly.

“You are so fucking dirty, sucking my fingers like that.  You wish it was a cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

That was an arousing thought and Duke thrust his hips upward, grinding his cock against Dwight’s body, seeking more friction.  It felt like only seconds before he came, crying out, clenching hard around Dwight’s cock.

The extra pressure sent Dwight over the edge, the orgasm hitting him almost from nowhere.  He was silent, his head thrown back, the veins on his neck standing out.  He collapsed, shuddering, on top of Duke, where he stayed for a moment, breathing hard.

Duke shifted beneath him.  That had been  _ intense _ .  He couldn’t think clearly, nothing in his mind except how good, how  _ right _ it had felt.  Dwight moved from on top of him and the ropes tickled his skin as Dwight untied him, freeing him from the bondage and massaging his arms and legs to remove any stiffness that might be there from having been tied for so long.  He turned over, needing to stretch, not trusting his legs to take his weight yet.

Dwight tucked in behind him, his nose nuzzling Duke’s ear.  “Ok?”  His voice was soft, so very different to the tone he’d used just minutes earlier. 

He could only nod a response, a hint of reassurance, not able to speak, not able to  _ think _ coherently enough to talk.  He settled against Dwight, feeling his strong arms around him, knowing he was  _ safe _ .  He felt vulnerable, as though he’d shown too much of himself.  Fuck, had he  _ actually cried _ earlier?  That was...not like him.  The whole day had been intense, almost too much.  It had been exactly what he wanted,  _ needed _ , and yet he still wanted  _ more _ .  He closed his eyes, relaxing into the contact.

As Duke relaxed, Dwight appreciated the trust that he’d put in him, the confidence he’d had in Dwight to not truly hurt him.  “You did so well, Duke.  I’m so proud of you.”  Duke relaxed more firmly into him and Dwight continued.  “I don’t know how much strength you must have to put up with that but I want you to know that I will never hurt you.  I’m not going anywhere.”

“Know you won’t hurt me.  Not when I don’t want it.  Not intentionally,” Duke’s voice was sleepy as he spoke, using the last ounce of his energy to make sure Dwight was ok, that he wasn’t dropping.  He dozed off then, shielded in Dwight’s arms, contented and untroubled.

Dwight held him tight, letting Duke know that even in sleep, he was protected.  As Duke’s breathing slowed, Dwight relaxed enough to drift off.  His last thought as he fell asleep was that he’d make Duke waffles when they woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a difficult conversation to start and they skirted around it for days before Dwight finally bit the bullet and reminded Duke that he’d seemed to like the idea of having another cock in the bedroom.  Duke, slightly reluctantly, admitted that he did, trying to reassure Dwight that it wasn’t that he wasn’t  _ enough _ , that he didn’t want to wreck what they already had, that it was just about wanting to feel even more  _ used _ , if that were possible.

“Hey, I seem to remember it being my suggestion.  Trust me, I am  _ completely _ on board with this,” Dwight told him.  “Anyone in mind?”

“Yeah...Nathan,” Duke answered quietly, worried that Dwight might not be so on board if it was someone he  _ knew _ , worked with.

“Really?”  That was a surprise.  “Nathan?”  

Duke raised an eyebrow, slightly defensive.  “Why not?”

“Doesn’t seem the type,” if he was being honest, Dwight had never even considered Nathan, had always thought he was probably straight and preferred lights out, under the duvet, missionary style sex.

“Trust me, he is.”

“Should I even ask how you know that?”

“No.”  That was  _ not _ a conversation Duke wanted to have.  He and Nathan had a… complicated history and he knew what Nathan’s answer would be.

Dwight thought for a moment.  He got on well enough with Nathan and he couldn’t deny that Nathan was attractive.  If Duke was sure, he was happy with it.  Why not?  “Fine with me.  Just promise me one thing?”

“Anything.”

“ _ Use your safeword _ .  He doesn’t...I don’t want you getting hurt because you don’t want to let your guard down in front of him.”  He’d seen the way Duke became more defensive around Nathan, the way he hid behind snarking and smiles and that was  _ not _ a healthy place to be considering what they were planning to do.

There was a reassuring smile on Duke’s face as he answered.  “He won’t hurt me.  But yes, I promise, I’ll make sure he knows what it is and if it gets too much I’ll safeword out.”

“Good,” Dwight told him.  Thoughts ran through his head.  Nathan didn’t know Duke the way he did and it was a helluva risk to take, but Duke trusted him so he would too.  He resolved to keep a close eye on things, watch Duke carefully, make sure he really  _ was _ ok with whatever happened.

***

Duke had been right, Nathan had agreed readily and they went out for a few drinks, a chance for Dwight and Nathan to get to know each other outside of work.  Dwight was pleasantly surprised to find that off-duty Nathan was a lot softer, a lot funnier, than he was at work.  He still wasn’t sure he could picture Nathan being into the rough stuff but he’d trust Duke’s judgement on that.

It was relaxed, amiable, between the three of them and they discussed limits and safewords, Duke making sure that Dwight knew he was being responsible.  Nathan had been surprised when Duke approached him, all full of bluster and fake confidence.  He’d thought everything between the two of them had been in the past.  Maybe it still was, but he could still play the part, could still give Duke what he obviously wanted.

***

When Nathan produced a pair of police issue handcuffs from his back pocket, Dwight paused in what he was doing.  He glanced at Duke, searching his face, giving him a chance to safeword out.  Duke’s nod of agreement was almost imperceptible.  He was fine, this was fine.  Dwight nodded back, satisfied that Duke was ok.

Nathan yanked Duke’s arms behind his back, his hands gripping firmly, hard enough that Duke worried it would leave bruises in the morning.  The handcuffs were roughly slapped into place and he whined as the metal dug into his wrists.  Nathan’s laugh sounded in his ear.

“I swear you only get arrested because you like the cuffs.”  His voice was amused as he shoved Duke hard against the wall, face first.

Not wanting to hit the wall with his nose, Duke twisted his upper body, catching himself on his shoulder instead.  He hit it with a thud and caught Dwight’s eye to give a slight smile, a soft dip of his head, checking in, saying ‘this is ok’.  Nathan pushed his knee between Duke’s thighs, making him open his legs wide apart.

“Got you right where I want you now,” as Nathan spoke he ran his hand down Duke’s flank and across his ass, gently at first, then curling his fingers to scrape his nails across the soft skin.  Duke gasped as the sensations lit his skin on fire and he felt Nathan smile against his shoulder, clearly delighted with the reactions he was getting.

Nathan used the cuffs to haul Duke backwards, letting him feel the bite of the steel before spinning him around so he could back him into the wall.  He took hold of a handful of Duke’s hair and yanked his head back, remembering how much Duke  _ liked _ that.  Pressing close into him, Nathan kissed him, trying to gauge the amount of pressure he was using, trying to recall the muscle memory from all those years ago to get it  _ right _ .

The taste of whisky filled Duke’s mouth.  So Nate had been more nervous than he’d let on, had needed some dutch courage.  That was...almost funny.  A soft moan fell from his lips as Nathan’s free hand moved to rub his cock.

“Oh, you like that, do you?”  Nathan wrapped his hand around Duke’s cock, holding steady, not moving.  “If you want more, you’re gonna have to fuck my hand.”

Duke couldn’t help himself.  He pushed against the grip of Nathan’s hand, seeking friction, wanting pleasure.  The feel of Nathan against him was so  _ right _ , so  _ familiar _ .  Memories flooded his mind.  They’d played like this before, all those years ago, until Nathan had become a cop and he’d become a criminal and it had all been just a little too  _ real _ .

Nathan backed away to rip off his clothes, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.  Duke and Dwight had both lost their clothing, it only seemed fair that he should too.  As he pulled his boxers off, he risked a glance down.  Good, fully hard.  He might not be able to feel anything but apparently having Duke pushed up against a wall was enough to get him going.  He  _ really _ hoped he’d never have to arrest Duke again.

Dwight had picked up where Nathan had left off.  His fingers twisted in Duke’s hair, keeping his head pulled back as he let Duke fuck into his hand.  He deliberately kept his grip loose, enough pressure that it would feel good, not enough to bring Duke any relief, enjoying the soft whimpers of frustration that Duke was making.

“Remember what I said?  You don’t get to come before either of us,” he nodded towards Nathan.  “If you do, the paddle comes out.”

“Shit, really?”  Nathan laughed.  “You’re a pain slut these days, huh Duke?”  His words were biting, intended to humiliate.  

Concerned, Dwight searched Duke’s face for any hidden clues.  Humiliation hadn’t been mentioned in his fantasy at all.

Nathan pressed his hard cock into Duke’s hip and whispered in his ear.  “Feel that?  Still think I’m not a real boy?”  

Duke groaned loudly at Nathan’s words and Dwight realised how much he was enjoying it.  He decided not to interrupt, to see how it played out, and hoped to fuck Nathan didn’t  _ mean _ any of it.  The breathless noises coming from Duke, the look on his face, his lips slightly parted, eyes dark and heavy, were making it impossible for him to be patient.

“Get him over the bed, I want to get him ready,” Dwight spoke to Nathan as he reached for a plug and some lube.  He wasn't able to wait any longer, wanted to  _ get on with it _ , to be fucking Duke hard, fulfilling his fantasy.

With his fingers digging into Duke’s skin, handling him as roughly as he knew he  _ wanted _ to be, Nathan dragged him away from the wall to push him over the bed.  Insistently, he pressed him down so he was bent over the bed, ass high in the air.  He kicked his ankles, forcing his legs apart, open and inviting, and stood back to watch.

Cold lube dripped onto him and Duke shivered.  Dwight took his time, working two fingers inside him, not being gentle but making sure Duke was thoroughly opened up.  Once he was satisfied that Duke was ready, he started working the plug into him, firmly, steadily, pushing it  deep inside.

As Dwight worked, Nathan kept up his verbal assault on Duke, calling him a slut, a whore, telling him how dirty he looked bent over like that.  “You love it, don’t you?  Bent over like a fucking whore while he gets that bit of plastic inside you.”

The combination of Nathan’s words and the sensations from Dwight’s hand on his ass, the plug being pushed into him, made Duke whine.  It turned to a yelp as Dwight slapped his ass.

“Answer him.”

“I fucking love it, I’m so dirty,” it was mortifying to have to admit that but Duke’s cock throbbed as he spoke, as if agreeing with what he’d said.  With a final push from Dwight, the plug was fully inside him.  It wasn’t huge, just enough that he could feel it and he winced as Dwight pulled him up from the bed.

“On your knees, and suck,” Dwight ordered.  “Maybe that will stop you fucking whining.”  He wasn’t normally so talkative, preferring to be physically controlling, but Duke’s reaction to Nathan’s words had inspired something in him.

As he dropped to his knees, the plug shifted inside him and Duke stifled a whimper.  Being dominated by both of them was  _ so hot _ .  He could practically  _ feel _ Nathan’s eyes on him.  He shifted his weight, settling more comfortably, and tilted his head back, opening his mouth wide, looking up, ready to take Dwight’s cock.

Dwight pushed forwards.  It felt  _ so good _ as Duke’s mouth closed around the head of his cock and he placed his hand on the back of Duke’s head, letting him set the pace but insistently pressing him down, making sure he took all of it deep in his throat.

“Fuck he looks good like that.  Bet he feels good too,” there was a wistful tone to Nathan’s voice.  He remembered all too well what he was missing out on.  Fucking Trouble.  Still, the sight of Duke, on his knees, swallowing and sucking for all he was worth, almost,  _ almost _ , made up for it.

“ _ So _ good,” Dwight replied, breathlessly as Duke’s muscles swallowed around him.

Duke sucked harder, enjoying the praise even if it hadn’t been directed at him.  There was something exciting in being down on his knees, helplessly being used, something  _ powerful _ in the amount of pleasure he could give with just a few small movements of his mouth. 

“‘Bout time you showed Nathan how much you love sucking cock,” Dwight told Duke as he slipped from between his lips.  He didn’t want to stop but he wasn’t going to last long if they kept this up and filling Duke’s mouth with come wasn’t part of his plan this time.

Settling on the bed, Nathan lay back, waiting for Duke to come to him.  He watched Duke uncurl himself from the floor to shuffle across the bed on his knees, admired his long, lithe, body as he approached him.  It was quite a sight and he wished once again that he could  _ feel _ .  That thought disappeared as Duke kneeled between his legs, awkwardly arranging himself without the use of his hands.  

Lowering his head, Duke took Nathan deep into his throat.  He tried to give him a show, knowing Nathan needed the extra stimulation.  He looked up, meeting Nathan’s eyes, trying to say ‘fuck me’, ‘use me’, ‘I’m yours’.  He moaned around Nathan’s cock, letting him hear how much he was enjoying what he was doing.

Watching as Nathan’s hand gripped Duke’s hair, holding him firmly in place, Dwight enjoyed the display of dominance.  He’d never  _ watched _ before and it was a different perspective, seeing them together.  He sat back to enjoy the view of Duke’s cheeks hollowing around Nathan as he sucked.

“How does it feel to be sucking me off?”  Nathan pulled Duke’s head up so he could answer.

“Good,” Duke mumbled.  He couldn’t say any more, was too impatient to get back to work.  He tried to get back to Nathan’s cock, straining against Nathan’s fingers which were still curled in his hair.

“You love sucking cock, don’t you?”  It wasn’t a question but Nathan needed to hear the words just as much as he knew Duke needed to say them.

“Yeah...yeah, I do,” Duke answered.  The final word was cut short as Nathan pressed his head back down and his mouth was once again full of cock. 

Hearing Duke say that, Dwight couldn’t stand to  _ wait _ any longer.  He crossed the room with long strides and kneeled behind Duke to grab a handful of his ass.  His fingers dug into the skin, fully intending there to be fingertip bruises there later, a reminder that Duke belonged to  _ him _ .  

Duke whined in response, a whimper which turned to a soft moan as he felt Dwight slip the plug out of him, replaced seconds later by the head of Dwight’s cock.  This was it.  The moment that his fantasy of being used, being  _ taken, _ by two men was  _ real _ .  He pushed back against Dwight, encouraging him, letting him know to just ‘go for it’.

As Duke pushed back, Dwight pressed harder into his tightness, feeling his ass stretching around him.  It wasn’t the time to be gentle, he knew that Duke needed the _roughness_ , the almost-pain that came with a hard fucking.  He leaned forwards, covering Duke’s body with his own, and took hold of a handful of Duke’s hair, pulling him away from Nathan’s cock to growl in his ear. 

“You are  _ not _ allowed to come,” he reminded him before guiding his head back down, holding it in place until he swallowed Nathan’s cock again. Leaning back, he began fucking Duke’s ass while watching Nathan fuck Duke’s mouth.  The look on Nathan’s face, the way he stared at Duke so intently, so passionately, was  _ so fucking hot _ .  He imagined how it might feel to be on the receiving end of that expression and was surprised that he’d never thought of Nathan in that way before.  He dropped his gaze and concentrated instead on how good Duke’s ass felt around him.

Nathan had caught Dwight watching him and he smiled inwardly as he watched Dwight in return.  His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, his jaw relaxed and his lips slightly parted as he took his pleasure.  The way he controlled Duke was effortless, he didn’t even need to say anything, they were so in tune with each other.  Nathan half thought he wouldn’t mind being on the receiving end of Dwight’s dominance.

Stuck between two cocks, Duke was trying to hold back, counting, running baseball stats in his mind, not concentrating on how good it felt.  He moved his hips in time with Dwight’s thrusts, pushing back against him as Nathan roughly fucked his mouth.  It felt so good, too good.  Fuck, he was getting close.  He wrestled his head away from Nathan so he could speak.

“Fuck...that’s...Dwight...stop…”  There was a whimper of desperation in his voice as he pleaded with Dwight to stop giving him the pleasure he wanted so badly.  Dwight paused, giving Duke a chance to steady himself.

There was a chuckle from Nathan.  “Really?  You’re  _ that _ close to coming?  We’ve barely even touched your cock.”  

It was as though his words lit a fire inside Duke.  His eyes turned dark, full of passion and  _ want, _ as he eagerly sucked Nathan back into his mouth.  He could feel Dwight’s cock throbbing in his ass, knew it wouldn’t be long for him either, and writhed against him, letting him know he was ready, he could  _ move _ again.

Dwight took the cue and gripped Duke’s hips tightly, holding him still.  He began to thrust, deep, hard, fast, rough, making him  _ take it _ , wanting him to still be feeling this in the morning.  He heard Duke moan with pleasure, muffled around Nathan’s cock, and moved faster still.  As Duke’s whimpers became louder, Dwight let himself go, understanding that this was what Duke needed.  Duke had wanted to feel used, well that’s what he was getting.  One final push took him over the edge and he shuddered as he came silently.

As Dwight pulled out, Nathan pushed Duke’s head away from him and got to his feet.  Moving to take up a kneeling position behind Duke, he couldn’t help but notice the pleading look Duke gave Dwight.

“Ah, Duke, did you think that was going to be it?  I’d come in your mouth and that would be that?  No chance, I’m taking this ass tonight.”  His tone was playful, taunting, but he meant every word and Duke knew it.

He fell forwards, grateful to find Dwight’s bulk in front of him, giving him something to lean into.  Every muscle in his body was screaming and he felt thoroughly used.  It wasn’t over yet.  He shivered as Nathan’s hand stroked his back and bent further forwards to give him better access to his ass.

Nathan slipped inside him easily, using Duke’s reactions to gauge the amount of pressure he needed.  He looked down to make sure he was fully inside before making a couple of experimental movements, listening closely to Duke’s whimpers to work out what he liked best.  He reached forwards, wrapping his arms around Duke’s chest to pull him into a more upright kneeling position.  Duke’s thighs bracketed Nathan’s as he settled into the new position.  Nathan pulled him close, Duke’s back resting against his chest, his cock on full display for Dwight.

Once Duke was comfortable, Nathan shifted his hands.  One arm curled around Duke’s waist, holding him up, as the other snaked around his neck.  It was possessive, controlling, with enough pressure that Duke knew he wasn’t supposed to move, not enough that he had to worry about being able to breathe.

Dwight searched his face carefully, looking for any signs that he wasn’t ok with this.  He hadn’t used his safeword, his face was open and needy, he was fine.  Just in case, Dwight shot a warning look at Nathan, a look that said ‘don’t you dare hurt him’.  He was relieved when Nathan answered with a look that just said ‘trust me, I won’t’. 

Duke moaned as Nathan began to move inside him.  The angle was just right and he whimpered again and again as Nathan’s cock rubbed against his prostate.  It felt  _ so good _ , the pressure building inside him, the heat growing and he didn’t think he could hold back much longer.  He was trying so hard to be good, to please Dwight, to do what he’d been told but it was almost  _ too much _ , being here, between both of them and every nerve ending felt as though it was on fire.

“You are such a slut, can’t get enough cock, can you?”  Nathan whispered into his ear.  

“Fuck...Nate…”  He couldn’t say more, distracted by Dwight’s fingers twisting, pulling, pinching, his nipples.  He whined a half-hearted protest at the pain, knowing Dwight wouldn’t stop, not wanting him to.  It was exhilarating, sandwiched between these two beautiful men and he didn’t want it to end, wanted the feelings to last forever, caught somewhere between pleasure and pain, a feeling of deep contentment inside him.

Listening to Duke sighing and whimpering, Nathan let his instincts take over.  He let go of his control and composure, not even thinking any more, and fucked roughly.

Duke could only stay still and  _ take it _ , supported by Nathan’s hands.  Dwight realised Nathan was close and shifted his attention to Duke’s cock.  He ran his fingernail up the underside, softly stroked the head and wrapped his hand around the shaft.  Duke gritted his teeth and threw his head back, desperately holding back, desperately hoping Dwight would let him finish soon.

With a low deep moan, Nathan was filled with a sense of euphoria and his mind went blank.  His orgasm felt empty, mechanical somehow, but the emotional release was  _ intense _ .

Dwight moved his hand faster, gripping more firmly and spoke quietly.  “Come for me, Duke.”

It was all Duke needed to hear.  Their names fell from his lips, mingled with half finished curses, as he came, spilling into Dwight’s hand.  He fell forwards, muscles going weak, his head coming to rest on Dwight’s shoulder, Nathan’s hands controlling his fall, not letting him go.

He was still coming down, still shaking, as Nathan undid the handcuffs to release his arms.

“Go slowly, Duke, you’re going to be stiff after that,” he soothed, rubbing the marks the cuffs had left on Duke’s wrists.

His legs were weak as Dwight helped him to get comfortable on the bed, hands gently stroking him, calm and reassuring.

“Take it easy, we’ve got you.”

He closed his eyes, sinking down into the mattress, completely satisfied.  Dwight settled onto one side, stroking his hair, pressing against him, grounding him.  On his other side, Nathan whispered apologies into his ear, telling him he didn’t mean anything he said, that he was sorry for hurting him.

They wrapped Duke between them, knowing how intense it had been for him, making sure he was ok, that he wasn’t crashing after the intense session .  He felt safe and warm in their arms and he gradually came back to his senses.

Nathan couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling that he should  _ leave _ , that he shouldn’t be here.  It wasn’t his place.  He started to get up, carefully extracting his arm from where it rested under Duke’s head.

“There’s some bottles of water in the fridge, could you grab them?”  Dwight asked him.  He had a sneaking suspicion that Nathan didn’t feel as though he belonged and that didn’t sit well with him.  If nothing else, he wanted him to stay for tonight, he knew Duke would want that too.

Nodding his reply, Nathan pulled his boxers on and went to the kitchen.  Maybe he could stay a little longer, make sure Duke was ok.  He’d really pushed it tonight, probably owed Duke an apology.  No, he couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t _ , leave without talking to him.  He stared into the open fridge, gathering his thoughts, realising that Dwight had asked him to fetch the water to give him a chance to get himself together away from Duke.

When he got back to the bedroom, Dwight was busily checking Duke over, examining him for bruises.  There were red marks around his wrists which Nathan guiltily realised had been down to him.  He was about to apologise when Dwight spoke.

“You look fine, Duke, you feeling ok?”

“I’m good, it was...fuck, I can’t even think straight,” he laughed.  “It was good.”  He couldn’t order his thoughts to say more than that, memories of what they’d just done flooded his mind and he grinned.

“Nathan?  Ok?”  Dwight had to ask, he understood what it was like, that it felt so good, so right, at the time, but even knowing it was what Duke wanted, he sometimes ended up questioning himself.  He didn’t want Nathan doing that.

Nathan heard rather than felt his pulse start racing as Dwight checked in with him.  Was he ok?  Could he be ok with what he’d just done?  “Yeah, I’m fine.  I’m...Duke, I’m sorry about your wrists.”

Duke looked up at him, surprised.  “Why?  Doesn’t hurt.  Won’t even see it tomorrow.  Don’t worry about it.”  He tried to shrug and ended up doing an awkward little wriggle, still not entirely in control of his limbs.  He turned his face towards Dwight, meeting his eyes before asking if  _ he _ was ok.

“I’m ok as long as you are,” he paused.  “Nathan, you coming back to bed?”

That was...unexpected.  He hadn’t even thought about staying and he hesitated, not sure how to answer, wondering if it was maybe a hint that he should leave, that they wanted to be alone.

“Nate, get back here,” Duke told him, reading the uncertainty in Nathan’s dark expression.

Well… They’d both asked him to stay…  He let out a huff of laughter and climbed back into bed next to them.  Duke turned towards him, curling up into the space between his arms the way he always used to.  Dwight tucked in behind Duke, extending his arm and letting Nathan see it before resting it on his shoulder, a show of companionship that Nathan appreciated.

“Duke...I’m sorry for what I said.  Need you to know I didn’t  _ mean _ it.  Any of it,” he  _ had _ to get that across to Duke, had to be certain he knew it was just part of the  _ scene _ .

“I know.  Forget it,” Duke told him.  He did know, hadn’t taken any of it seriously.  He tried to put Nathan at ease.  “Only time you ever speak is in bed,” he grumbled good-naturedly.

“Only time you ever  _ shut up _ is in bed,” Nathan matched his tone.

Dwight yawned.  “Shut up, both of you.”  He reached out to switch the light off and wrapped his arms around them both again.

They drifted into a deep sleep, settled together in a way none of them would have thought possible just hours before.

***

Dwight woke early in the morning, the soft light seeping through the window.  The sound of Duke softly snoring filled his ears and he found Nathan watching Duke sleep.  His love was written right there on his face, caught in that unguarded moment.  Shit.  Nathan still loved Duke?  That was… Complicated.  

Nathan looked up and caught Dwight watching.  He smiled, trying to look reassuring but Dwight dropped his gaze with a guilty expression.  

He shouldn’t have seen that, it wasn’t meant for him.  He closed his eyes, thinking hard.  Could this possibly become  _ more _ for all three of them?


End file.
